The Gift
by MrsRevanOnasi
Summary: Inuyasha is under the thumb of Naraku, Japan's most powerful warlord, when he is forced to serve and protect a most strange girl by the name of Lian Ning.Story is based on what would have happened if Naraku killed Kikyo and stole the Shikon Jewel then ge
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha or Jade Empire. This is based on pure fiction any similarities to real life persons or events would be unintentional and just plain scary

It wasn't everyday you were leaving the continent. Leaving your almost father, your friends, to a place so very much different then home. Jian Ning wasn't being sold to some cradle robbing noble, which others would believe. She wasn't yet 15 and barely had anything worth buying in that since. She was leaving under much worse circumstances.

For she was in fact a spirit monk or hoped to be at least. Her mother and father died when they decided it was a good idea to stay in a town that reeked of corruption and death. Both were killed when a mad, twisted spirit found them roaming on to his grave. Luckily for her a real spirit monk was in the area and happened to be searching for the ghost that killed her parents. It was another stroke of luck that one didn't need to been born with special parents to be blessed with her remarkable, shall we say, _talents._

The monk of course didn't know about these talents but took her in because well because he couldn't just leave a baby in the middle of a dried out swamp. Plus, it just so happened his shrine was a one that was always in need of _help_ and often took in orphans. From these humble beginningsJian was raised by this monk and many others in the shrine of Dirge.

But being a shrine does not protect it from attack especially, when it's the shrine to a water god, your country has been going through a 20 year drought, and the Emperor is a power hungry mad men with every intention of becoming a God himself. No, it didn't help at all.

Of course, Jian didn't know this she wouldn't have left home if she did. Her adopted father only asked her to leave because Japan was having trouble with the unrested spirits and had many more demons to learn about before she could become a monk herself

But it didn't matter now because she was already more then half way there and unknown to her she had no home left.

All was still as he gazed out to the ocean waiting for his new possession to arrive. For once something had been easy. A day's journey to the continent had told him what he needed. What he was needed was information and a challenge. For he among all things was a collector. How he loved the precious jewels he obtained. Not only because they were one of a kind but he loved the how he acquired them. He loved the hunt. And unlike most collectors he didn't let his prized possessions sit on a mantle. He broke them down, figured out how they worked, then put them back together again. Only he made them better, stronger, and loyal. When he finished they were but piece little mirrors of him, just as cold and sadistic.

So when he grew slightly tired of Japan's precious commodities he decided to expand his reach. No, he had yet to conquer his homeland. But to conquer it entirely, the way he wanted, he need a little something more. Oh, he wielded not only a great power himself but a legion of demons was on his beck and call. Still he knew he wasn't invincible not yet anyway. But mortality was a flaw easily fixed. And the cure hadn't been hard to procure. It had been easy to convince the eager monk to give up his jewel. The monk loved it to much to see it get harmed or put in the wrong hands, anyway to get it away from the monastery due to be attacked. For the second time in this decade the pleasure wasn't in the procuring it was going to be in the breaking. He walked along the shore silent as the sea and started to think,

'_It's ironic. I've never broken something so fragile before I'll have to be careful with this one. It's easier to break something hard without completely destroying against chance of repair. Because when something's hard you have time to try out new hammers on it, you can be clumsy and heartless and it might barely crack. No I have to be carefull, break it only enough to see its pieces then make it so its never fragile again_'

He was going to take his time though this was going to be an interest gem, a spirit monk. She had the power to destroy spirits, demons, and men but not with purifying magic as the mikos used. That could be a danger to him. It was something he couldn't control for it was too pure. But from what he knew of the spirit monks they were able to use physical techniques against the undead. Even more interesting the little monk was able to learn at incredible speeds and use magic to heal herself.

'_I think I'll rather enjoy myself' _he thought and as a cruel smile was playing across his lips a boat was gilding across the ever-deceiving sea.

Inuyasha had been collared, trampled, burned and beaten more times in the last four years then feed. For four long years he sat in the depths of Naraku's dungeon, a cold dark abyss that only reflected the fate of persons sent there. The floors reeked of sweat, blood and urine, the air was thick with screams in what Inuyasha could only presume was day and silent during the long hours of the night. That mold and fungus that grew from over head was the only thing truly alive in that place forgotten by the light and damned by hell. Yet there sat the hanyou trembling but defiant none the less.

His body wasn't racked of scars as it should have been. If they showed at all they were pale and thin as if his whole body was tickled by a quill with white ink. Currently the only wound on his body is one he knew would all ways be there. A thick leather collar was bound around his neck and while it caused bruising from time to time what really hurt him was when the clamp in the back bit in to his neck, in relation of how a dog carries her young. The clamp would yank his head up and if the "master" so chooses another rope is pulled and three thin piano wires cut into neck. He had been cuffed only a few times because as a punishment it was very effective.

Of course not of his injuries had not come from him doing bad they were experiments. They were _his_ experiments, Naraku. Or at least that's was what he told Inuyasha, it was why he was under Naraku's care in the first place. It had been Sesshomaru who sent him, to fix his tainted blood. Naraku didn't know what he was looking for so he searched everywhere on the hanyou's body, under his skin included. Then when he couldn't find anything physical he tried mentally abusing him. He insulted him threatened him and whispered word for hours on end just to see what could drive him mad. Then when he still couldn't solve the enigma that was Inuyasha, Naraku made him perform tasks, fighting other demons mostly. Fighting until he was to tired to raise his arms, till vision blurred and his senses dulled to almost nothing. It all happened here, well except some demon opponents were to big to brought inside or weren't caught yet.

No, the only time he was punished was when he refused, when he would be pushed anymore. And it had been a long time since he resisted. He wasn't broken, not quite yet but he just figured the more he fought the stronger he would get, the more he was trusted the more likely he would be able to leave his cage. And he wanted out. But presently Inuyasha was taking a breather. Naraku had been ignoring him for some reason, but Inuyasha wasn't complaining ,really, its just when Naraku was doing something to him he had focus but now he was just alone in the dark. Inuyasha felt that if the screams didn't drive him mad, the silence would.


	2. What waits in the darkness

Chapter 1

All was still as he gazed out to the ocean waiting for his new possession to arrive. For once something had been easy. A day's journey to the continent had told him what he needed. What he was needed was information and a challenge. For he among all things was a collector. How he loved the precious jewels he obtained. Not only because they were one of a kind but he loved the how he acquired them. He loved the hunt. And unlike most collectors he didn't let his prized possessions sit on a mantle. He broke them down, figured out how they worked, then put them back together again. Only he made them better, stronger, and loyal. When he finished they were but piece little mirrors of him, just as cold and sadistic.

So when he grew slightly tired of Japan's precious commodities he decided to expand his reach. No, he had yet to conquer his homeland. But to conquer it entirely, the way he wanted, he need a little something more. Oh, he wielded not only a great power himself but a legion of demons was on his beck and call. Still he knew he wasn't invincible not yet anyway. But mortality was a flaw easily fixed. And the cure hadn't been hard to procure. It had been easy to convince the eager monk to give up his jewel. The monk loved it to much to see it get harmed or put in the wrong hands, anyway to get it away from the monastery due to be attacked. For the second time in this decade the pleasure wasn't in the procuring it was going to be in the breaking. He walked along the shore silent as the sea and started to think,

'_I've never broken something so fragile before I'll have to be careful with this one. Huh that's ironic. It's easier to break something hard without completely destroying against chance of repair. Because when something's hard you have time to try out new hammers on it, you can be clumsy and heartless and it might barely crack. No he had to be careful break it only enough to see its pieces then make it so its never fragile again_'

He was going to take his time though this was going to be an interest gem, a spirit monk. She had the power to destroy spirits, demons, and men but not with purifying magic as the mikos used. That could be a danger to him. It was something he couldn't control for it was to pure. But from what he knew of the spirit monks they were able to use physical techniques against the undead. Even more interesting the little monk was able to learn at incredible speeds and use magic to heal herself.

'_I think I'll rather enjoy myself' _he thought and as a cruel smile was playing across his lips a boat was gilding across the ever-deceiving sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had been collared, trampled, burned and beaten more times in the last four years then feed. For four long years he sat in the depths of Naraku's dungeon, a cold dark abyss that only reflected the fate of persons sent there. The floors reeked of sweat, blood and urine, the air was thick with screams in what Inuyasha could only presume was day and silent during the long hours of the night. That mold and fungus that grew from over head was the only thing truly alive in that place forgotten by the light and damned by hell. Yet there sat the hanyou trembling but defiant none the less.

His body wasn't racked of scars as it should have been. If they showed at all they were pale and thin as if his whole body was tickled by a quill with white ink. Currently the only wound on his body is one he knew would all ways be there. A thick leather collar was bound around his neck and while it caused bruising from time to time what really hurt him was when the clamp in the back bit in to his neck, in relation of how a dog carries her young. The clamp would yank his head up and if the "master" so chooses another rope is pulled and three thin piano wires cut into neck. He had been cuffed only a few times because as a punishment it was very effective.

Of course not of his injuries had not come from him doing bad they were experiments. They were _his_ experiments, Naraku. Or at least that's was what he told Inuyasha, it was why he was under Naraku's care in the first place. It had been Sesshomaru who sent him, to fix his tainted blood. Naraku didn't know what he was looking for so he searched everywhere on the hanyou's body, under his skin included. Then when he couldn't find anything physical he tried mentally abusing him. He insulted him threatened him and whispered word for hours on end just to see what could drive him mad. Then when he still couldn't solve the enigma that was Inuyasha, Naraku made him perform tasks, fighting other demons mostly. Fighting until he was to tired to raise his arms, till vision blurred and his senses dulled to almost nothing. It all happened here, well except some demon opponents were to big to brought inside or weren't caught yet.

No, the only time he was punished was when he refused when he would be pushed anymore. And it had been a long time since he resisted. He wasn't broken, not quite yet but he just figured the more he fought the stronger he would get, the more he was trusted the more likely he would be able to leave his cage. And he wanted out. But presently Inuyasha was taking a breather. Naraku had been ignoring for some reason but Inuyasha wasn't complaining really its just when Naraku was doing something to him he had focus but alone in the dark. Inuyasha felt that if the screams didn't drive him mad the silence would.


	3. Dumbstruck

Chapter 2

It wasn't quite dawn when Jian reached close shore. Her stomach was clenched tightly in apprehension as the ports men paddled her towards the beach. The two hadn't talked much during the ride it was pretty much awkward silence the entire time. Usually she could start up a conversation with anyone however the man seemed very surly and pissed that he had to paddle across the water in the dead of night for just one passenger. Jian was very easily bored anyway, so 4 hours of nothingness had caused her to play out all sorts if unpleasant scenarios in her head. It was a quick decision to come here, after all, and she really did know what she was going to be doing when she arrived. After many grotesque scenes had worked out in her head she forced her self to concentrate on something else. Her mind began to wonder as she looked about the small craft for the umpteenth time. There were just two people and two packages on board. She had packed light because being a monk she had to live with material sacrifice. Only one of the two parcels on boat was hers. The other was a rather large box she believed to be payment for her new sensei's services. She wondered what could possibly be in it,

'_Weapons, silver, books, couldn't be an animal no air holes, it couldn't be food we barely have enough to feed the shrine…'_

A sharp wind brought her out of her thoughts, she pulled her blanket closer and was surprised to she that they had touched land and the ports men was tying the vessel to the dock. Jian jolted up shaking her mind back into focus.

" I take it this is the place, right?" she asked.

"Of course it is girl now hurry up and get out," he replied in less of an angry tone but more of a frightened one.

"oook," she said with a puzzled look on her face. She grabbed her bag, dropped the blanket and clambered on the dock with surprising grace for someone who hadn't moved in four hours. The ports men then began to struggle to unload the box, it looked pretty heavy and the man was pretty old so Jian asked politely,

"Um, do you need some help with that?"

"The day I need a little girl to help me will be the day when I need you to carry my casket, now move the hell out of my way, wench."

"Just trying to be nice you asshole no need to get snippy!" she snorted with disgust and under her breath.

She got off the dock and on to the beach where she enjoyed watching the old man struggle with the box until finally he pushed it onto beach. He was panting heavily sweat dripping off his brow but the rest of his body was still and his eyes turned to her. Or at least that's what she thought until she heard some sort of commotion behind her. She turned to it, the sun was rising properly now, and saw a team of horses and a two men coming towards them. When they reached her the taller of the two bowed curtly,

"Spirit monk"

"Well not quite s.."

"Naraku wishes to see you, now"

"Ok sure which one of…"

"Follow" with that he turned around and started to walk back up the path towards what the suns ray finally showed to be a castle perched upon the surrounding cliff.

"Ho" was the only word that left her dumbstruck mouth as she saw the immensity of the palace and it took her a few seconds to register the tall man was not gong to wait for her as she ran to catch up to him.

By time Jian reached the palace gates she was wondering what was with the people here. Was it that it was early or did everyone just seem to have a permanent bad mood. Because for the second time today her journey was made in awkward silence.

'_At least this time I have something to look at'_ she mused. The palace was truly a wonder to behold. It was gigantic castle surrounded by beautiful gardens. The gardens were filled with flowers of every color and smelled like heaven. Every step up the mountain side was carved of white marble as were the walls surrounding the palace. This reminded her greatly of Dirge, her monastery. It too was placed upon a mountain, much greater then this one granted, but the resemblance was still startling. She look down the other side of the hill to see something Dirge did not have a town of peasants in settled in a valley just at the foot of the hill.

The morning sun had risen and the commoners woke from their peaceful slumber. The early day hustle commenced as children ran to get water from the river and maids emptied chamber pots. Jian did not have time to dwell on this little town though. The palace gates opened swiftly and she followed her guide inside. Her stomach was all a flutter as they got closer to her new master. It was nervousness, excitement, and anxiety all rolled into one, she could hardly breathe. '_Maybe that was from all the running up the side of a freaking mountain how the hell is this guy going so fast?_' she thought bitterly. She was no slouch but this guy was expecting much from a girl who sat in a boat all night, spirit monk or not.

Finally they reached what she supposed was the throne room, much to her relief.

"Stay here until called in, spirit monk," was all the man said before he once again whisked off.

"Wow a whole sentence don't I feel special," she groaned lightly while messaging her aching legs. Her breath was still rapid and her brow was all sweaty. She tried her breathing exercise and made an effort to calm her twanging heart.

Everything needed to be back under control when she met him she wished to make a good impression after all. She stood at the bottom of a few stairs that lead to a grand doorway. The minutes ticked away at slow pace, she hated waiting. Her nervousness speed up time but her excitement slowed it back down. At long last a small woman opened the door, bowed slightly to Jian and uttered softly that she could enter. Her legs turned to jelly.

'_Stop being an idiot my god its your new master not some sexed crazed lunatic eventually you have to get over your uneasiness.'_

'_But what if it is some sexed crazed lunatic what if I break some weird Japanese rule or something…'_

"Shut up you stupid brain" she growled quietly as Jian marched up the steps and towards her new master.

'_Inhale and exhale. Inhale…' _


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Jade Empire only the story and character Jian belong to me.

A/N Please stroke my ego and review.

A wave of emotion raked through her body she felt alone truly and completely. It was as if a nothingness surrounded her fragile body, cutting her off from feeling the outside world. It was a numbness but to feel so numb pained her. She wanted to cry out but had not one breath in her. And as quickly as it came it was over sweet air filled her lungs and only a slight dizziness remained. She shook her head vigorously and filled her self with steely determination.

Jian marched up the steps with confidence she never knew to have. The large entrance doors were open she strode in ready to face anything that life through at her. Her eyes darted about the room to quickly take in her surroundings. A few servants milled about the room carrying an odd bit of parchment or dinnerware. They paid no heed to her except a slight head bow as they whirled about. Her eyes then focused on man sitting quietly at table near the back of the room. He must have been the master of the house of that she was sure but he gave her no attention.

'_Oh god what the hell is with this people don't they have manners or common courtesy here?' _her temper flailed and her muscle shook in anger.

"Excuse me," she said in an harsh overtone to the closest servant, "Yeah you where might Master Naraku be? I was told to speak with him in here."

"Master Naraku is waiting for you over there," the servant point to the man sitting at the table .

"Thank you." She walked towards the table with less confidence and more anger in her step this time. She stopped when she reached the end of the table and watched her new master sip tea while looking at a few papers at the other end. She cleared her throat and lowered her head.

" Master Naraku"

He made no sudden movements; he just gentle set down his cup and slowly looked up at her. He had hard eyes the kind that when he looks at someone he really isn't looking at the person but straight into their soul. Jian tensed up his eyes were judging her. She didn't know how long she stood there with him gazing upon her but it felt like eternity.

"Spirit monk, I am glad you arrived safely. I trust the journey was not arduous?"

"No it… it was fine , thanks," she said lamely her temper boiling down. His words were kind and Jian found it hard to be angry at a person if they were being nice to her or didn't directly try to be mean.

"Good well I hope you have a pleasant stay here, it seems you will be with us for a long while."

" Yes and I am eager to help and receive my training master."

"Training?"

"Yes that's why …that's why I'm here I not a full spirit monk and I came here to learn your ways at help you with mine… that's what my old master told me. You do know I'm not a spirit monk right my training was never completed."

"No I knew you were young but I was under the impression you were able to handle yourself."

"Well I can handle myself what do you mean? I may not have been fully trained but still know what I am doing. (insert sarcastic sigh) I have been taught by the best martial artists in the Jade Empire. I have studied under the brightest scholars of the age. I can handle myself. I came here to learn of Japans demons and learn new techniques. I thought this was a way of sharing information to…to help one another. I don't need a babysitter I need a teacher." She said all this in one and gulped down air as insultedly as she could when she was finished.

"My stays at this palace are brief and infrequent. I have much business to attend to and little time to teach," he rose emphasizing his words with slight anger and with great care, "You, child, do not understand the dangers of the world you are in now, demons are much more common and dangerous here then in China. Your faith in your abilities maybe invalid."

"Apparently I was lead here under false pretenses but I do wish to stay after all fully trained or not I am sure I can be an asset."

"I must think on this. But before you decide you want to stay I must tell you that only in these palace walls can I insure your safety. So I ask that you never leave them until I feel you are prepared."

"I understand."

"Well then I shall inform you of my decision later. For now I will have someone show you to your room."

"Thank you, Master Naraku," and with that a the small woman that let her inside was standing beside her beckoning Jian to follow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had already bathed an taken a short nap as the noon sun started falling to dusk. Many hours of daylight were left she realized as she paced about her room.

'_Again I am alone, great! Why did I ask to stay here? Yeah this palace is really dangerous I might die of boredom any second now._' She flopped on to the floor and started meditating to calm herself and tap into her chi.

'_Mine as well do something useful,' she mused._ But her mind did not cooperate with this logic and wondered until she gave up trying to concentrate and stared out her bedroom window.

"That's it he said not to leave the palace I can certainly leave my room," she stated decidedly. She got off her bum and walked out.


	5. The Descent

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Jade Empire, nor would I dare to claim so.

She walked, she ambled, and she stared as one beautiful room lead to another. She discovered libraries, studies, parlors, and many other various rooms that seemed to have no purpose. The walls seemed to be made of artwork, the colors vivid and passionate as butterflies flew to one flower then another. She was impressed to say the least. The palace servants stumbled out of her way without so much as a passing glance and her heart was retreating into her chest. Confined to the monastery most of her life she wasn't used to the people just walking by without a hello or at least a smile. As she pondered this and lost herself among thoughts, her attention to the present waned and pretty soon she wondered about the place devoid of any idea of where she was or going. Jian didn't mind though it wasn't as if she had anything else to do. But way led to way and she was beginning to get tried.

Her mind broke free of ponderous concepts when the most silent of cries coursed through her. Barely above a whisper and high pitched, only audible to young ears. Her curiosity overcame the traces of fatigue and she set forth to find the source said sound. She didn't know why but the sound was unlike any she heard before,

'_What person can even make that sound? Utter pain and despair. The way it cut through me it doesn't even feel like I hear so much as… felt it, like ahh… pulse… a pulse?' _her steps were becoming more frantic as fear radiated through her being she had to find she had to get to that sound, if she didn't terrible things were going to happen. Her own pulse rang in her ears as feet thudded along the corridors, unsure of where to go her instincts guided her deep within the palace walls. Less and less she saw people milling about, the walls became less ordain and the smell of earth became much stronger. Down staircases she flew, the vigor, not subsiding. The lighting has dimming the further she went, the polished floors turned to planks of god knows what, and the dread of the unknown set in. Her basic training taking over she slowed pace and crept along the walls. Harsh and strange voices could be heard now, as well as heavy footed step.

'_The steps of those wearing armored boots… the steps of soldiers' _she realized a icy hand griped her heart and squeezed out the breath she hadn't she was holding.

'_This is insane I am guest at this house I should not be wondering about, this is a total invasion of privacy and I'm supposed to show him that I can be responsible so that he lets me stay.. God sometimes I just wished I thought things through before I went in head first. I AM GOING BACK!_', when she finished berating herself she turned sharply around and started back.

"Are you not all curious as to what's down there?"

A scream tore through Jian's throat but fortunately she caught at the lips. Franticly she looked for the source of the voice when a figure loomed from the darkness into her perceptions. A woman of average height, black hair tied in a knot on the top of head, and for reasons unknown to Jian carrying a rather large fan.

"Who are you?" Jian asked in the steadiest voice she could muster.

"I asked first."

"Well my answer will depend upon yours."

"Kagura, I am but a humble servant of your master."

"Yes, he seems to have a lot of those."

"You would be surprised. Now that I you know who I am, tell me don't want to know what's down there?"

"Yeah I am curious but I not looking to push my luck here, besides how stupid would I be if I just barged into a room with heavily armed men?"

"If you are planning to live somewhere it's best to know the grounds you stand on, don't you think?"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing you shouldn't already know."

"Well thanks for the advice but I think I'll just go back now."

"And have gone all this way for nothing? After all I'll have no choice but to tell Naraku you were down here and you didn't even go all the way."

"I didn't know that I wasn't supposed…"

"Don't give that because you would go back if thought you should go, but you are new here so I'll cut you a deal and I won't tell."

"Really, why?"

"I've heard things and I just want to see if they're true."

"So what do want me to do?"

"Don't get caught."

"Hmm?"

"If you can go all the way down without get caught by the guards, I won't say anything."

"And if they do catch me?"

"I'll be very disappointed."

"No, what will the guards do to me?"

"See I find it very funny that you are only worried about the guards."

"Wait, what's…"

"They won't kill you."

"Alright I'll go," she answered without hesitation, her adventurous spirit was begging to released, and Kagura dared her.

Kagura nodded and retreated back to the darkness.

"How do you know I won't just go back after you leave?"

"Because we made a deal and you are honestly stupid enough to keep it." With that she left Jian alone once more.

'_Well she's got a point there. Guess it's time for a little stealth.' _


	6. The Chase

Whatever it was she was expecting, that's not what she found. It wasn't a secret training ground or some sacrificial alter. It was a jail, a set of corridors, one to the left and the other to the right with more hallways branching off each. The walls were solid stone and the ceiling came low. Widely spaced torches cast the hallways in a dim glow that was barely enough to see by. Run of the mill guards slowly patrolled the halls as prisoners growled and beat against the bars. Easily alluded by a spirit monk as they mumbled angrily up and down, stopping only to bash their weapons against the cages.

'_So I wondered into the dungeon, well, I don't know what that woman was hinting about there isn't anything … sinister down here. A jail is needed in any civilized society,' _her told her to go back but the tingling in her spine made her press on, down to the left corridor where a particularly odorous guard just finished patrolling.

'_Wait, something is different, I mean, it just feels wrong somehow. I don't know its not like I've ever been in a jail but this is not how I imagined it. The smell it's much more like an animal smell then a human one and the noises are much more primitive...'_

Cells were lined with stone and earth and partitioned off by thick iron bars. Most of the cells were empty but the four that were occupied were filthy. It was obvious they were not cleaned regularly, if the putrid odor coming from each cage was anything to go by. Stained straw covered the floor and if she looked closely she could see creepy crawly things moving around in it. It was sad to see that kind of disregard for a living creature and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Her pity was short lived, however, when the prisoners began hiss at her. Rearing their heads and lunging their hands at her.

'_Clawed hands?_' her mind whispered desperately, _'Their eyes glow red and they're growling. Oh my god these aren't humans they're …they're demons!' _Cold understanding now gripped her as she realized what Kagura meant by only fearing the guards. She crept down the halls cell after cell until a harsh,angry voice broke her out of her stupor,

"Wench, what are you doing down here?"

Breaking into a full run, Lian sprung down the corridor without so much as a glance back. Voices echoed all round her. Up and down the passages she ran turning and weaving as randomly as possible. Footsteps clanged behind her, apparently unable to keep up as their armor slowed them to a joggers pace. The voices and footsteps grew quieter but still she ran.

Finally she whipped around the last corner and stopped, trying desperately to quiet her breathing. It was invigorating dodging the guards and exploring these underground caverns, but even she needed a rest. Trying to find a wall to support herself but again all she found was bars. Slowly she turned around and surprisingly she heard the cry again. The pulse that tore through her and knew she found its source.

'_A boy?_' she though as she first came upon him, _'No he's not a boy…and he's not like the others, he's just sitting there. Calm, yet crouched for battle. I've had never seen anything like him. Clearly he is a demon, with his long silver hair, bright gold eyes and… dog ears? But there something else.'_

Inuyasha was unsure of this creature that suddenly came into his view, leaned against his iron bars, and now stood staring at him. His body tensed instinctively as the pools of brown searched his face. It annoyed him yet perked his interest.

'_Who does she think she is looking at me like that. Foolish wench I could reach her I'd rip that rapid heart from her chest'._ Rising up on to his haunches, he knew his deep throated growl would be enough to scare this timid little girl away. She shuddered ever so slightly with a gasp of breath caught in mouth. Yet afraid as she seemed to be she never turned away. Her eyes enraged him, it wasn't the sickening smell of human or her tensed body it was the eyes he couldn't stand the way they pierced through him.

'_Stop it, stop looking at me,_' he thought as his growls grew louder and he lunged towards the bars, ' _I can smell the panic all over her yet she won't turn away'_. That anger was beginning to fester under his skin. He had been looked at before but like this. She looked him in the eyes for one, she really looked. Her eyes held no contempt, disgust, or hatred; they weren't filled with lust or greed either. He didn't know what it was they were bursting with and that is what peeved him.

He was frightening to her but she didn't run.

'_I don't need to, he is in there and I'm out here'_, she reasoned. '_Why is he here? Why are all these people down here?' _For the first time since she saw him she broke eye contact and quickly looked side to side to make sure no guards were coming and timidly stepped forward.


End file.
